Feel it in your heart
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: based mostly on the movie : the seeker dark is rising . basically the dark is rising except will meets a girl who may be more than just help on his search for the signs
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of this . I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS . THIS IS BASED MORE OFF THE MOVIE INSTEAD OF THE BOOK .**

* * *

It was the last day of school before winter vacation and everyone was hurrying to get stuff out of their lockers. Will Stanton opened his locker and started putting his books into his back pack . He then grabbed his ipod and put the head phones into his ear listening to his favorite song . The somewhat thirteen year old blonde boy walked into the hallway .

The bell rang and a whole bunch of students ran outside just when it started to snow . The students were running and cheering . Will caught a glance at them , especially the newest students . Avery , who was just starting to live with her mom and step dad here with her step brother and sister. She was slowly trying to maneuver the hallway with her neighbor Maggie barns . Maggie had dark brown hair and was a junior here at the high school , Avery had soft light brown hair and was a freshman .

Will hurried down the hallway . He passed at least a doxen people texting , when his brothers caught up to him . They pulled the head phones of his ear.

" hey man let's get out of hear " robin yelled into his eardrum .

" school is out " Paul shouted.

They both ran past him , the twins were sophomores . His other older brother who was a junior walked by saying " what's up little brother " .

Will the youngest boy and second to youngest kid. He had a sister who was around eleven .

" I'm going to catch up with the twins " james called hurrying up the hallway .

Will kept walking till he saw maggie and her next door neighbor. Maggie was the new affection of his older brothr james. She always wore the same crimson scarf which stood out real well amongst the crowds. Maggie was talking to Avery . Will who too had moved to England yet earlier in the school year was relieved to see a kid newer than him ; a student who he only saw three times a day in class .

Will watched them . Avery wore a tiny silver chain around her neck with a star charm . Even though she's been at school for a week , Will had learned part of her schedule . They both had English , lunch , and Science together . It didn't take long for him to realize how smart she was too.

Will smiled at his next thought , earlier today Avery was assigned to be his partner in English class to work on a report on one of Shakespeare's plays . Will wouldn't admit it to anyone but he liked Avery ; not in major crushing category but somewhat up there.

Avery was walking with her only friend in school , she didn't like it . She was new and no one but Maggie had made her feel welcomed.

" seriously , Maggie , will you leave me alone " Avery said annoyed .

" fine " Maggie said jokingly " but you do like him , it's written all over your face " .

" he doesn't even know I exist , except for the fact that we're partners on an English assignment other than that " Avery was interrupted by Maggie laughing .

" so " Maggie laughed " he might not like you , the point is you're crushing " . they walked out the door , Maggie kept on laughing.

Will turned the corner to see his younger sister.

" hi will " gwen greeted him

" hey gwen " Will said " come on let's go " the two ran out the door fast.

Avery stopped suddenly " wait , maggie , I left something back in my locker " .

" hurry " maggie yelled.

Avery turned around to go back to the building when she and Will collided.

" sorry " the two said helping each other up .

Avery's hand went to her neck , **my necklace .**she thought . She scanned the ground for it desperately .

" so about the English assignment " Will started

" did you see my necklace fall off " she asked. Little did she know where it was.

Will dangled up above her head " you want it " he said raising it higher . She looked at him curiously then grabbed it out of his hands and ran off to her locker.

Gwen and Will got on the bus and sat by their siblings. Will spotted Maggie and Avery get on .

" hey Will " Robin said holding up his camera. Will turned around " any thoughts on your first semester as an American over seas "

Will put his hand in front of the camera " guys stop it " he said.

" just answer the question " Paul said " and in English please "

" at an English school " Robin laughed " the people want to know if you made any friend . That's their question to you " .

Will wasn't paying nay attention to them , somehow he found his eyes starring into Avery's .

" any , uh , lady friends " Paul asked.

" those are two pretty ladies over there "Robin said .

" hey guys , guys back off okay " Will said " shut up "

" then go talk to her " they said

" why don't you go talk to her " will said .

The boys all began talking at once, till James stepped in asking if they one was the new girl .

Gwen turned to Will , " Will , why don't you go talk to her , I mean why not " .

Will turned to look at them . At that moment the Breaks squealed and the bus stopped.

" come on " Maggie said to Avery , unknowingly dropping her scarf as the girls stood . Once they had stepped off Maggie realized she had lost her scarf.

" avery , I left my scarf on the bus , could you go get if for me " Maggie asked. Avery nodded her head and got back on the bus.

Mean while Will had picked up the scarf from the floor , he bumped into Avery getting up .

" uh , you're friend left her scarf " he said handing it to her.

" thanks " she replied " I'll get it to her " she began to say something but gave up and left.

Will sat back down in his seat looking out the window on the ride home . Unkowning what was to come within the next few weeks.


	2. first in Avery

****

Disclaimer : I dont own any of this

( AVERYS POV) .

I walked the rest of the way to my house alongside of maggie . The whole time she didnt shut up about anything . I love talking to people but , I dont know I guess its cause she never lets me around anyone else . She treats me like Im a dog on a leash . She is after all my next door neighbor and shes my only friend . I guess shes good for something other than being the girl all the guys are in love with .

I opened the door slowly trying not to wake up my siblings . My step brother Alex was talking on the phone to his so called girlfriend . alex is ten and its incredibly funny how ten year olds pair off like that , where as us older kids have this complicated system called dating .

My younger birth sister , Allison was running around the coach pretending she was a pirate. I smiled at my six year old sister.

so Alex I said falling down on the couch in front of him . hows Serina I laughed .

He covered the phone with his hand . could you shut up , . I kept laughing .

come on Alex , tell me all about your girlfriend I started asking random questions such as : where did you meet her , did she like you at first , did you have your best friend ask her out for you ?

shut up Alex shouted . or Ill tell the whole world you like Will Stanton . I stopped . This boy sure knew how to win a battle , but Im always going to win the war.

and I would you know if I like him or not I asked.

This is one of those rare moments Im glad Allisons a tattle tale . Alex read it on your computer .

you did WHAT I screamed. He hung up the phone as I began to chase him around the living room while holding a giant pillow in my hands . Allison cheered me on as I did .

When things finally settled down I ran up to mine and Allisons room . I locked the door and went directly for my computer . I typed in my password and clicked on WORDPAD .

I kept a diary on my computer since I was eight . Its come in pretty handy . One it password locked , the fact I kept a sticky note containing the password and accidentally leaving it on my desk probably wasnt the best idea. So what I changed the password to something else. Or at least Ill tell Alex that .

I began thinking of the party my family was going to in a few days ,,everyone I knew was going to be there , maggie , my family , the clarks , the Stantons , _Especially will ._

Oh great there I go thinking of him again . He has the perfect hair with the cutest eyes and dreamest smile . No Im doing it again . I have to stop it . Ugh how can I get him out of my head.

****

Id like to thank my first two replies and I hope I can get more . Like I said this is mostly based of the movie . I hope you guys like Avery as much as I do . Please Reply .


End file.
